Jack Rollins
|gender = Male |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly, undercover) * (formerly, undercover) |movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Endgame |actor = Callan Mulvey |status = Alive}} Jack Rollins is a HYDRA operative that was part of the infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., acting as a member of STRIKE. During the HYDRA Uprising, he was tasked with capturing Captain America alongside Brock Rumlow. Biography Agent of HYDRA Double Agent Jack Rollins joined HYDRA and infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., becoming a part of the STRIKE team with other agents of HYDRA inside S.H.I.E.L.D., including Alexander Pierce and Brock Rumlow.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Recovering Loki's Scepter 's Scepter]] In 2012, following the Battle of New York, along with his STRIKE unit, Rollins was present along Jasper Sitwell and Brock Rumlow at Stark Tower, where they were tasked by HYDRA to recover Loki's Scepter. Said and done, Black Widow gave them the Scepter before the Avengers brought Loki and the Tesseract to the first floor where they met Alexander Pierce and his STRIKE team. Rollins then accompanied Sitwell, Rumlow and his fellow soldiers to take the Scepter to Doctor List to be studied but not before informing Pierce that they were on route towards List.Avengers: Endgame ''Lemurian Star '']] Rollins joined STRIKE, Captain America, and the Black Widow in freeing the ''Lemurian Star from the control of Algerian pirate, Georges Batroc. As they prepared to board the ship, Rollins was both impressed and shocked to see Rogers leap from the Quinjet without a parachute. Rollins and the rest of the STRIKE then attacked the ship silently after Rogers had taken out most of the guards. Rollins and Rumlow blew open a door and shot the remaining guards before escaping with the saved hostages, including Jasper Sitwell. HYDRA Uprising Chase of Captain America ]] As the end of Project Insight approached, Rollins was ordered by Alexander Pierce to capture Captain America in an elevator. Rollins entered the elevator alongside Brock Rumlow and the rest of STRIKE, cornering Rogers. Rogers, however, became suspicious and noticed a bead of sweat coming out Rollins' neck; he gave the team a final chance to escape. Rollins instead attacked Rogers with Taser Rods only to be knocked unconscious. When he awoke he found the rest of STRIKE had been defeated and Rogers had escaped. Capturing Captain America ]] Rollins joined STRIKE on several attempts to capture Rogers, including searching in a shopping mall and the destroyed Camp Lehigh. Eventually STRIKE did capture Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon on the highway after their fight with the Winter Soldier, Rolllins held a rifle to the back of Rogers' head, wanting to kill him after his beating in the elevator. Rumlow ordered him not to fire because a news helicopter was hovering above them and wait until they were clear of the media to kill the three. They drove their hostages to a secure location and once they were clear Rollins drew his gun while Rumlow ordered his men to dig three graves. However, when they opened the doors to execute them, they discovered they had escaped with the help of Maria Hill and a Mouse Hole device. ]] Rollins guarded Winter Soldier when he was taken to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank to have his damaged arm repaired when the Soldier attacked one of the scientists Rollins aimed his gun at his head. Alexander Pierce and Brock Rumlow then arrived and Rollins witnessed Pierce talk to the Winter Soldier. Pierce was able to coax him into compliance before erasing his memories once again. Rollins and Rumlow then escorted Pierce from the building. Battle at the Triskelion ]] As Captain America revealed to all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents the truth about Project Insight and HYDRA, specifically naming STRIKE as HYDRA traitors, Rollins was ordered by Alexander Pierce to take the members of the World Security Council hostage with a team of STRIKE soldiers. Rollins complied with the order, until Hawley revealed herself to be Black Widow in disguise and proceeded to incapacitate Rollins and the other STRIKE members guarding the council. Time Heist Theft of the Mind Stone ]] In an alternate 2012, when Rollins and the STRIKE team arrived at Stark Tower to collect the Scepter, they were intercepted in the elevator by Captain America, unaware he was from 2023. Captain America asked for them to hand over the Scepter, but they refused, as they were secretly apart of HYDRA. However, using his future knowledge, Captain America pretended to be a HYDRA agent, tricking them to give him the Scepter. Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Rollins is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Rollins was able to hold his own against Captain America for tasering him when the whole STRIKE team tried to subdue him, though he was ultimately defeated. *'Expert Marksman': Rollins is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting, being able to accurately land a single shot to a target's head while their standing around. *'Spy': Rollins managed to hide his true identity as a HYDRA sleeper agent from S.H.I.E.L.D., forming a team partnership with Captain America in the process of doing operative missions. Equipment Weapons *' ': To be added *' ': To be added Facilities *'Triskelion': To be added Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Alexander Pierce † - Former Superior **List † **STRIKE ***Brock Rumlow † - Former Leader Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - Former Director **Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director *Loki † *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Colleague **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Former Colleague **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former Colleague **Scott Lang/Ant-Man (alternate timeline) *Georges Batroc *World Security Council **Yen † **Singh † **Rockwell † *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Former Ally Behind the Scenes *Riley Harper was a stunt double for Callan Mulvey in the role of Jack Rollins. References External Links * Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:STRIKE Members Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Articles to be expanded